Chocolate Bars
by itsalollapalooza23
Summary: Skipper has to get five chocolate bars for his little dog sister Lolla before she tells the world something so horrifying yet untrue. When he discovers Marlene has chocolate bars, he accepts a trade, only that he has to kiss her in order to get the bars and save his reputation. But birds and mammals were never meant to be! What will he do? My first fanfic.


**A/N: Hey fanfictioners! I am itsalollapalooza2, or Lolla for short. This is my first story on here. :D **

**Do the RRE: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Skipper-chan!"

The aforementioned penguin cringed at the loud, shrill voice echoing off the concrete walls of the HQ as he and his team were going topside. He told his team to go wait for him outside then jumped back in the HQ.

"What's wrong now?" Skipper called in impatience. Couldn't she see that it was time for training?

A small Yorkshire terrier with messy black-and-tan fur ran to the leader.

"Skipper! There're no more chocolate bars in the fridge!" The dog whined. Skipper sighed.

"I remember buying at least ten Hershey's bars _yesterday_," Skipper said. "How in Antarctica did you finish ten bars in one day? And you know how difficult it is to steal from a 24-hour convenience store. It's always open!"

"You don't say, Skipper, you don't say?" The dog, whose name is Lolla, sarcastically replied. "But when you rescued me from Officer X you promised you'd do _anything_, anything at all, for me as your sister." Skipper sighed again. This was one of those many, many times he wished he never said that promise. But a promise is a promise, and Skipper vowed to never break one... sometimes.

"Oh, fine. I'll get you your bars. But the next time there's a chocolate shortage, sister, you'll have to get them yourself!" Skipper said, about to climb the ladder.

"Oh, and a few more things, Skipper," Lolla said. The leader stopped and looked at the small dog.

"To make the mission more challenging, you're gonna have to go solo, get at least five bars, and only get them from here in the zoo." Lolla smirked. She loved making favors more challenging for her brother, plus the fact he never turned them down.

"How'm I supposed to know where to get chocolate here in the zoo?"

"That's a YP, not an MP."

"What?"

"That's your problem, not my problem. And besides," Lolla grinned. "If you turn down the challenge I will tell everyone I'm actually you and Blowhole's daughter."

"You. Wouldn't." He said, horrified. Another downside to having Lolla as a sister: she was positively evil.

"I would! Now go get me my chocolate bars!" Lolla shoved Skipper up the ladder.

"And remember, you're going solo!"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Skipper climbed out the hole as his team members looked expectantly at him.

"Men," Skipper began. "It seems that I'm going on a solo mission again. So—"

"No training?" Private asked excitedly, then gave an apologizing look for interrupting.

"Unfortunately." The leader mentally facepalmed.

The team cheered silently and exchanged high-fives.

"All right, team, today's your day off, but use it wisely and try not to blow up HQ. Again." Skipper cast a glance at Kowalski, who shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Now go get some R & R, you lucky stiffs." Skipper said the last part to himself. At least they never had to do Lolla favors.

"Aye, Skipper!" the team replied cheerfully and happily climbed backed into HQ.

The leader groaned in resentment and leaped out the habitat.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

_Now, where to?_ Skipper thought. The lemurs only ate fruit, so that was out. The primates were British; he doubted they would eat chocolate. The pachyderm was obsessed with peanuts; the koala only ate leaves; the kangaroo would never eat anything sweet, only something as bitter as his demeanor. And as for the other animals in the zoo he doubted they ate chocolate either.

So that left one option: Marlene.

Skipper jumped on the wall of the otter habitat. Marlene, meanwhile, was having her morning swim. She waved and went to the entrance of her cave to meet him.

"Marlene!"

"Hey Skipper! What's up?"

"Do you have chocolate bars? At least five?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I have some?"

"...What?"

"Can I have—"

"Okay, okay, okay, you don't need to repeat; I was just a little surprised. So, you waltz right into my habitat and ask for five chocolate bars?"

"Yes and yes. Where are they?"

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't say you could have them."

"Oh. Can I have them then?"

"No."

"...What?"

"N—"

"Sh. Let me get this straight: you're _not _gonna let me have those bars?"

"I'm a chocoholic; what made you think I was gonna give 'em away just like that?"

"Oh, I dunno, you're cute, naive, and _kind_."

"I have a few exceptions."

"Please let me have those bars."

"Is this Skipper saying 'please'?"

"You don't understand. Lolla told me to get them and if I didn't she would tell everyone that—that—"

"That...?"

"That she was me and Blowhole's daughter."

Marlene bursts out laughing.

"Marlene!" Skipper pleaded in an almost whining voice.

"S-Sorry Skipper," snickered Marlene.

"Can I have those bars now?"

"Nope."

"Hm, how about a trade?"

"A trade?"

"Yeah, a trade."

"I'll decide. I give you my chocolate bars if you give me a kiss."

"...What?"

"I give you my—"

"You don't have to repeat!"

"So how 'bout it then?"

"No way, no how sister."

"Fine, then I'll keep my bars while your reputation is ruined."

"Ugh. It's just that—it goes against penguin code. A bird and a mammal- that was not meant to be!"

"No kiss means no chocolate which means no reputation for you."

"But Marlene—"

Skipper's sentence was interrupted as Marlene pressed her lips to his beak. There it was. She was kissing her long-time crush, the penguin she had fallen for since they met.

For Marlene, the kiss was pure bliss. Her head went blank and she felt a rush of light-headedness. thoughts in her head came and went like wisps of cirrus clouds being blown by the wind.

As for Skipper, kissing his crush felt like an intoxicating brew of bliss, happiness, and passion. Thoughts came and went wildly; his thoughts shifted like a sand dune: _Why am I kissing her? She's a mammal and I'm a bird; birds and mammals don't fall in love! They compete and predate each other and—wow, this actually feels pretty good and Marlene looks so pretty and—_

After around ten seconds the pair flew apart, blushing. Skipper rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Marlene clasped her paws.

"...So..." Marlene broke the silence. "How 'bout I get you those chocolate bars?" She gestured to the cave.

"Um, ture sing, I-I mean, sure thing." Skipper stammered. Marlene giggled at his adorability and went in the cave.

|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|I|

"So did you get my chocolate bars?" Lola calmly asked as Skipper made his way down the ladder. She was lounging in her large, comfy pet bed.

"Yep." He said uncharacteristically cheerfully, waving the chocolate bars.

"Great. Put 'em in the fridge before they melt."

"Sure!" Skipper practically skipped (XD) to the mini-fridge.

"Hm, someone's rather cheery today." Private remarked, looking up from the Lunacorns.

"Indeed, Private, indeed." His leader replied happily. He giggled and went in Kowalski's lab to check how Kowalski was doing.

"Huh?" Private said, confused.

"Cuckoo." Rico said, making the "cuckoo" gesture.

"Lolla, do you know what happened?" asked Private.

Lolla only smiled knowingly, leaning backward in her pet bed.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_One day later..._

"Skipper! I'm out of chocolate again!"

"Not a problem, good sister, I'll just get some from Marlene!"

THE END

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Please review!**

**Question of the Chapter: Would you rather sharpen pencils for an hour or stand in the rain wearing only the clothes on your back for one hour?**


End file.
